


Halloween

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M, Ouija, Pranks and Practical Jokes, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: “Hey guys!” Lance waved and, pulling the cape he wore around to cover the lower his face, wiggled his eyebrows. “Happy Halloween! Boy, do we have a treat in store for you today. Don’t we, guys?”“Not an actual treat,” Hunk said. “Last year we tried to do a Halloween baking video, and we all know how much of a disaster that turned out to be.”“In my defense, it was a ghost that knocked the tray out of my hands and onto the floor,” Pidge claimed, glancing at the ceiling. “I didn’t drop it.”Or the Halloween when Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk decide to film a video using a Ouija Board to celebrate. Lance is amused, Keith is wary, Pidge is skeptical, and Hunk is terrified. Hilarity (and horror) ensues.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM YOURS TRULY! I hope you enjoy, and can look forward to the future of this AU. Sorry it's been so long since the last part!

“Hey guys!” Lance waved and, pulling the cape he wore around to cover the lower his face, wiggled his eyebrows. “Happy Halloween! Boy, do we have a treat in store for you today. Don't we, guys?”

“Not an actual treat,” Hunk said. “Last year we tried to do a Halloween baking video, and we all know how much of a disaster _that_ turned out to be.”

“In my defense, it was a ghost that knocked the tray out of my hands and onto the floor,” Pidge claimed, glancing at the ceiling. “I didn't drop it.”

“You ruined all of our perfectly good s'mores,” Keith pointed out, crossing his arms.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. “Keith, your s'mores looked like they got hit by a bus. Frankly, I did them a favor.”

Lance snorted, which he quickly tried to disguise with a cough. Keith still glared at him. “Right. Well, this year the four of us are doing something even more holiday appropriate! Per popular request, we're going to be using a Ouija Board!”

Hunk's head snapped up from his phone, on which he had undoubtedly been texting Shay. “Woah, _what_?! Nobody told me we were doing that! Pidge told me this was Cards Against Humanity!”

“Sorry, buddy,” Lance patted him on the shoulder. “Next time we will, I promise. But today we're doing something that's actually spoopy!”

“Ugh,” Pidge visibly cringed. “Please never use that word again.”

“How is Cards Against Humanity not scary enough? It's like the most terrible game known to man!” Hunk exclaimed, but Lance ignored him, addressing the camera.

“As you can see, we're all in costume for the occasion. A vampire, for yours truly,” Lance said, making a big show of waving his cape around, and grinning to reveal fangs. “It's me, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, of course. Shiro's hosting the party later, and Allura and Matt are both helping to set up. They didn't want to get in on this video beforehand. Can you believe that?” He shook his head. “The audacity. Anyway, Pidge, why don't you start? Introduce your costume!”

Pidge blinked, then picked up the sheet that was sitting next to them on the floor and dropped it unceremoniously over their head. There were cutouts for their eyes. “I'm a ghost. Boo.”

“I'm a witch,” Hunk said, after it was clear Pidge wasn't going to elaborate. “Well, wizard. Whatever you wanna call it.” He wore a dark cloak, complete with a pointed hat positioned on his head, and a broom beside him.

“Werewolf,” Keith deadpanned. His costume was nothing more than his own pair of fangs, and a large, fluffy pair of pointed ears he wore with a hairband.

“You two usually do extra cheesey couple costumes, what gives?” Pidge asked, looking between the two of them. “Werewolves and vampires are about as far from related as you can get.”

“We're actually going for Jacob and Edward,” Lance told them. “You know, from _Twilight_? I put on some body glitter, just for the occasion.”

“I noticed that, but I just thought you were being Lance.”

“Hey!”

“ _And_ ,” Pidge continued, as if uninterrupted. “How is Jacob and Edward a couples costume? They're both in love with, like, the same girl.”

“Hmm,” Lance tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Well, our story is that the two of them realized that they were actually madly in love with each other, because Bella has no personality. And she bites her lip every five seconds.”

“I'll allow it,” Pidge smirked. “But you don't even look like them! Does Edward even wear a cape?”

“I'm wearing the cape because it looks cool as fuck,” Lance said. “But if we're going to be accurate, then I'll take off the cape. As long as Keith takes off his shirt.”

Pidge and Hunk immediately burst into laughter, and Keith's face flushed.

“ _Absolutely_ _not,_ ” he said, eying the camera. “No way.”

Lance just shrugged. “Can't blame a guy for trying.”

“Fair enough,” Pidge snorted, before turning back to Keith. “You have to get more into the costume, man! At least put on more werewolf-y clothes! Fur or... something.”

Keith rolled his eyes, seeming to have regained some of his composure. “Lance bought me a fur vest but it's... horrendous. The ears aren't bad, though.”

“The ears are adorable,” Lance declared, pulling the Ouija board out from behind him.

“Lance, you only like them because you're a furry,” Pidge said. Keith nearly spat out his drink.

Lance looked directly at the camera. “We're cutting that part out. Now! Let's stop roasting our costumes and get down to business!”

“Oh, believe me, you can just roast Matt's costume at the party to make up for it,” Pidge assured him. “Pretty sure he's going as a toilet paper mummy. Meanwhile, Shiro and Allura are going as an angel and a devil, with crazy makeup. It's ridiculous.”

“Pidge, how are you so nonchalant?!” Hunk whisper-shouted. “That's a Ouija board!”

“Yes, I can see it, Hunk. I do have glasses for a reason.”

“Oh, please,” Lance rolled his eyes. “Hunk, don't tell me you actually buy into all that junk. It's all just stupid ghost stories!”

“I can actually agree with Lance on that one,” Pidge said, nodding. “It's bullshit.”

“I don't... _believe_ in it, but... why would we want to use something that's supposed to let us communicate with ghosts and demons? Whoever thought that'd be a good idea!?”

“Don't feel bad, Hunk,” Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think it's a really bad idea, too. After all, ghosts are real.”

Lance whirled around to look at him. “ _What_? You believe in this crap?”

Keith just met his stare. “Is it really so hard to believe that maybe people who aren't able to rest in death might disrupt the material plane?”

“Yes,” Pidge replied. “There's no scientific evidence of ghosts whatsoever, therefore they don't exist.”

Keith just shook his head. “Pidge, I thought you were on my side with this stuff!”

“Yeah, with _reasonable_ conspiracy theories. Like with aliens, or government coverups. Not fucking dead people's spirits that float around, wreaking havoc.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Well, we'll just have to see then.”

Lance was still staring at his boyfriend in shock. “Is _that_ why you made me ask Pidge do it at their apartment?”

“ _Just start already_!”

“Okay, okay! Uh...” Lance looked at the board uncertainly. “How... how do we do this, exactly?”

Hunk blanched. “You don't _know_? What if one of us accidentally ends up possessed?!”

“Nobody's getting possessed,” Lance said hastily. “And I don't know! I thought Pidge would know!”

“Why the fuck would _I_ know?”

“You know everything!”

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned, but pulled out their phone. “Fine. I'm looking it up now. Okay, so... man, they've got a wikihow for _everything_. So... the setting part we've pretty much got down. Sitting on the floor, more than one person, dim room and candles, blah blah blah. Oh, and now it's saying we've got to be polite, patient, simple, or we could be in danger.”

“Oh. Screw that.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith hissed, looking increasingly uncomfortable. Pidge continued, undeterred.

“Now for the actual process. We've got to pick a medium, or someone to ask all the questions. Lance, I think that should be you.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Lance nodded. “Then what?”

“Put the planchette on the—”

“What's a planchette?”

Pidge sighed. “The _triangle_ thingie, Lance. Put it on the G, and then we have to do an introduction. Basically tell the spirits we just want to communicate, we don't wish any harm, all that fun stuff. Don't know how that'd stop them from killing us if they were real, but I guess wikihow knows best.”

“Right, sure. Uh, spirits, we'd like to use this board to speak to you? If it's cool with you, that is. We're not trying to do anything to hurt you, so please, if you are able to, talk to us. Send us a sign.”

Keith had his face buried in his hands. “That was painful to listen to.”

“What, because you're such a master at spiritual communication?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Pidge cut them off. “Now, we all put our fingers on the planchette, and Lance asks a question.” They all placed their index and middle fingers on it, and looked at the board expectantly. They moved it in a cirlce three times, then stopped it again at the G. “Here we go.”

“Um... hello. Are there any spirits with us tonight that wish to communicate?”

The planchette didn't move.

“See, what'd I tell you?” Pidge said. “Just a bunch of—” They stopped, and chill seemed to sweep through the air, making all four of them shiver. And they stared down at their hands in horror.

The planchette was moving slowly, but surely, towards the 'yes.'

“Oh, no no no. I didn't sign up for this. I wanted to play a card game. I'm out, I'm out, I'm—”

“Hunk, calm down,” Lance spoke softly. “It's gonna be fine. Just keep your hands on the triangle thingie.”

“Planchette.”

“What Pidge said. That.” It was fully resting over the 'yes' now. “Well, now we know Pidge's apartment is haunted.”

“Oh, please,” Pidge scoffed. “One of you is just moving it. Ask this 'spirit' what it's name is.”

“Be polite,” Keith reminded them at a whisper.

“Can you tell us your name? Uh, please?” Lance asked. Once again, there was a brief pause before the planchette started moving, but then it went towards the M. They all watched in stunned silence as it spelled out M-A-R-Y.

“Mary,” Lance echoed. “Okay, Mary. That's a really pretty name you got there. Do you want to talk to us?”

“Please, _please_ , don't flirt with ghosts,” Keith pleaded.

“I flirted with you, didn't I?” Lance replied with a smirk. Keith groaned.

“What did we say about banter?” Pidge snapped, before glaring back at the board as the planchette slowly inched towards 'yes' again. “I swear. Whichever one of you is doing this could be more creative. Mary. What, like, Bloody Mary haunting my apartment? You don't _say_!”

Keith's eyes widened. “You mean you still don't believe that we're talking to a ghost?”

“No? Am I supposed to be wetting myself just because some stupid triangle on a board is moving around?”

“Hey! You were the one that kept telling me to call it a planchette!” Lance protested, then cleared his throat. “Right, Mary. I think you're here because you can't move on from your life. Is there anything that will help with that, ease your pain?”

Keith was shaking his head wildly, but it was too late. The planchette had moved over a bit, only to go back to where it was before. 'Yes.' “Lance! You never ask a ghost if they want your help, you can't make a deal with them! Bad spirits will try to trick you!”

“Thank you so much for telling me this _now_ , after I've already asked!” he hissed. “Is there something you want that's keeping you from moving on? What... what is it that you want?”

It moved once again towards the letters. Y-O-U.

“You want... us? Do you want our help? Can we do something to help you?” Lance asked, and the planchette moved much faster this time, to 'No', and then spelling it out again. Y-O-U.

Lance shook his head slowly. “I... I don't understand. What do you want?”

The planchette resumed moving slowly. With each letter, Lance's hands began to shake more.

L.

A.

N.

C.

E.

“Very funny, guys,” Lance said, looking around at all of them. His voice shook. “Ha, ha. Which one of you is moving it? Or is this a combined effort?”

Hunk looked just about as freaked as Lance was. “I... this is just what I was afraid would happen! I _told_ you guys we shouldn't do it!”

Pidge raised their arms defensively. “Don't look at me. Why would _I_ make it seem like ghosts are real? I've been doubting this all night!”

Lance turned to Keith, who was still looking at the board, definitely seeming scared. “What, you think I did this? I'm more than a little concerned that this 'Mary' supposedly wants something from my boyfriend!”

Lance narrowed his eyes at the three of them, then stood up. “Right, well. I'm going to the bathroom. If that board's not completely out of sight by the time I get back, you three can play by yourselves—”

“Lance, _you're_ the one that bought this thing.”

“—and _I'll_ go help Matt, Shiro, and Allura set up for the party,” he finished, starting down the hall.

After a moment, Keith started, a thought having just occurred to him. “Wait, Lance, you can't leave! We can't put the board away until we close the connection by moving the planchette to—”

He was cut off by a scream down the hall, followed by a thud. The Ouija board was forgotten as Keith immediately stood and rushed in the direction his boyfriend had gone. Hunk and Pidge were not far behind. “ _Lance_?”

Upon entering the hall, Keith's gaze immediately caught on the limp form of Lance, collapsed on the ground. He was lying face-up, eyes closed, seemingly unconscious. A small drip of blood ran from his nose, and a puddle was beginning to spread around his head on the floor.

“Did he pass out?!” Pidge demanded, crouching beside him with Keith.

“Should I call 911?” Hunk asked. “Do... do you think he's possessed? Is he going to be okay?!”

“ _Lance_!? Lance, wake up! Come on, what happened, you're—” Keith broke off into a yell as Lance abruptly sat up, lunging toward them.

“RAWR!” he shouted, causing the other three to scream and stumble away from him. Lance fell back onto the ground, shaking with laughter. “Oh, man... I got you guys _good_.”

“But... but the _blood_ ,” Hunk pointed at the puddle on the floor, and Lance dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“I brought fake blood with me. I'm going as a vampire, after all. Man, you should've seen the looks on your _faces_!”

Keith just glared at him. “ _Lance_. I told you I believe in this stuff! You just scared the hell out of me!”

“We have to hand it to you though,” Pidge admitted. “You even had me going for a second there. I mean, I should've seen you pranking us like this coming, but it was pretty good. Especially that Ouija board bit. I didn't know you were that good of an actor.”

Lance's playful smile dropped. “Wait, what? No, the board spelling my name thing was _you_ guys. I only did _this_ to get back at you for freaking me out! I didn't do that.”

“Yeah, right, okay.”

“Nice try, but you're not freaking us out again, man.”

“ _Sure_ , Lance.”

“I'm serious!” he protested, looking between the three of them. “That part wasn't me! Believe me, if I'd been planning a prank like this in advance it would've been a lot better than that! I just wanted to improvise and get my revenge. Which one of you did it?”

All three of them ignored him.

Pidge put the Ouija board away, and then picked it up in the box. “Let's head to the party, since it's getting late. Lance, if you don't want this thing—”

“ _Hell_ no.”

“We can see if Matt would like it then, or just chuck it in a dumpster on the way,” Pidge said with a shrug. “Now let's _go_. By the time we get there my sheet will be all wrinkly.”

* * *

After the party, Lance decided that he _would_ keep the board, in case his subscribers ever wanted him to do a video with it again. He also figured that whoever had moved the planchette was probably just never going to admit it, content in letting everyone else think Lance had done it. So, it wound up stored in the closet of the second bedroom in his and Keith's apartment, the one he'd turned into his whole video-filming-room.

With all the excitement of the party from that night to think on, not one of them remembered that they'd never closed the board by moving the planchette to 'Goodbye.'

 


End file.
